


Working For The Weekend

by suzannahbee123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU Steve Rogers, Also very fluffy Steve, Bad tempered Steve, CEO Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Two employees notice how unbelievably rude and stressed their boss is over the last week, little do they know just how bad things could be and how hard Steve Rogers is working just to make it to the weekend.





	Working For The Weekend

“Oh wow, did you see what he was wearing today, though? When he walked past reception, I swear I nearly moaned out loud!”

“Right?! What kinda man can wear _plum_ and still look so damn fuckable?”

“A real man, that’s who,”

Bethany and Maya both sighed dreamily in unison as they turned their attention back to their computers for a few minutes, both of them barely concentrating, still thinking about how hot their boss, Steve Rogers, CEO of New York’s fastest growing tech conglomerate, Captain Technical was.

Bethany thought the name was basic as hell, but then, whatever it was that this company sold, she barely understood. She wasn’t in the sales or the technical department, she was one of the two personal assistants of said CEO, all she had to do was make sure he had his diary in order.

Getting to watch him _leave_ to those meetings was a perk of the job. Steve Rogers had an amazing ass.

“He is being such an asshole though, recently!” Maya suddenly yelled, “I mean, he’s always been stoic, but he’s definitely grumpier than usual, right? Doesn’t stop to talk and barely even says good morning, just demands his coffee and disappears into his office,”

“Maybe he needs to get laid,” Bethany mused to her computer screen, certainly Mr Rogers had never been seen with a woman or man. But then, he was kind of a big deal, he was probably too busy to date.

“Oh, don’t tell me that! You know if I had the chance I would climb that man like a tree-”

“Climb who like a tree?”

Bethany and Maya jumped at the deep voice emanating from the doorway and looked over to see none other than Steve Rogers, looking every bit as good as Bethany remembered in that plum coloured suit and white t-shirt, and starring in disappointment at them,

“Well? Who is it that is so worth talking about during company time, ladies?”

“I- we- uh,”

“I’m sorry, Mr Rogers, I watched a movie about this assassin who was brainwashed and tries to piece his memory together and clear his name last night and, well, the actor was really, um, talented, and-”

“Is my meeting with Shuri Udaku at Wakanda Technologies all set up?” Steve turned his back on Maya and faced Bethany, eyebrows raised in irritation,

“Uh, yes,” Bethany smiles, then double takes at the screen, “I mean, no-”

“Which is it, Bethany?”

“It _was_ set up, but it looks like it’s been cancelled…” Bethany hurriedly opened up the email that looked to have come through an hour previously and she hadn’t seen, “…because of an unexpected work trip to Singapore,” The look Steve levelled at her made Bethany almost cower in her seat, “but she would like to reschedule?”

“Well? Get it set up! This might have been done an hour ago if you two had been doing your jobs rather than gossiping. Maya? Are those numbers ready?”

“Yes, it’s sent through now,” Maya responded, quietly,

“Thanks so much,” Steve replied evenly, before going straight to his office and slamming the door.

“What an asshole,”

“Yep.”

Nothing else was said for the rest of the day.

***

Tuesday through to Thursday was much of the same, Steve was clearly getting more intense, his jaw muscle would clench furiously, he would bark orders at Bethany and Maya in such a rude manner, before heading straight to his office with barely a pause.

“If this guy isn’t careful, I’m going to start looking for something else soon, I swear, gorgeous ass or not!” Maya griped on Wednesday after Steve had come out of his office, dumped more work on them, and told them that he needed it all back within two hours, meaning that they wouldn’t get a lunch break. Again.

Bethany glared at the diary on the screen, cursing that none of his appointments fit because he kept on overrunning his meetings or cancelling at the last minute, “Don’t lose your head, Maya. He’s not usually this bad, there has to be a reason, let’s just get through this week. Besides,” Bethany shrugged, “He pays so much and the benefits here? Where else would we get that?!”

“I heard Odin and Sons is hiring, and both of those guys are at God tier levels of hot!” Maya hissed, “They pay pretty well, too,”

“Just shut up, okay? We both know you’re not going anywhere, I’ve seen your notebook with “Maya Rogers” scribbled onto it!” Bethany winked at Maya who sputtered indignantly at the accusation,

At that point, however, Steve came back out and, after glaring disapprovingly at them, headed back out again with a, “I have a lunch meeting, hold all my calls for at least an hour!”

“Unbelievable,” Maya stared after him, “ _He_ gets a lunch date?!”

“One more week,” Bethany murmured, “Then we can look into moving. Until then, let’s just get the hell on with this so he can stop being such a miserable bastard.”

Over the next few hours, both Maya and Bethany worked diligently, fielding all calls and setting meeting after meeting at a moments notice and collating so much data for their boss that Bethany had started dreaming about spreadsheets and formatting and had woken up in a cold sweat on Friday thinking that all of her work had been deleted and turned to metaphorical ash by an angry purple eggplant.

It had been horrifying.

Thankfully, when she had arrived at work, everything was as it should have been and she breathed a sigh of relief, quickly getting back to work and finalising the presentation that Steve had been creating for this important meeting with Wakanda Tech that was going to happen in just a few hours. Bethany obsessively checked her emails to make sure that no cancellations happened this time around. Not after she put so much effort into it.

Steve came in, carrying coffee for himself, but not for her or Maya which pissed her off, and strode into his office, once again barely bothering to say good morning.

_Just get through today. Then it’s the weekend. Just ten more hours, I can do this._

Exactly one hour before the meeting was due to start, a delivery came for Steve, flowers, a teddy bear, and a heart-shaped box of chocolates, the note only had a four leaf clover on it next to a glittery pink heart,

“Umm, Mr Rogers? You have a delivery, but I’m not sure who it’s from, do you want me to send it back?”

Steve came out, shuffling papers and looking harassed, but as soon as he laid eyes on that basket… his whole demeanour changed, his eyes softened, the papers were put aside, his shoulders relaxed and a very small, but very genuine, smile crept across his face and lit up his blue eyes, all the tiredness and stress that Bethany hadn’t really noticed before, was now gone.

“Oh… wow…”

Steve walked over to the basket, like he was in a sappy romantic dream, and gently extracted the teddy bear and held it to his chest, “I can’t believe… hey, would you two like these chocolates and the flowers? We got fifty minutes before this meeting, take a break, I need to make a call,”

“Really? Thanks!”

Bethany and Maya grabbed at the very nice and expensive looking chocolates and shared out the flowers, too intent to relax to notice that Steve took the card with trembling fingers, or that the bear was clearly not brand new and probably belonged to someone important to him.

An hour later, and Bethany was showing Shuri Udaku, very beautiful and much, _much_ younger than she had realised, into the conference room where she would meet Steve and his other shareholders for this meeting, feeling like she could finally breathe. Just as she had Shuri comfortably settled, Steve gently escorted Bethany from the room,

“Okay, listen, you and Maya have both been working above and beyond this week, so, I have this meeting set up to record, so you can do the minutes on Monday, why don’t you both take off early?”

“Are you sure?” Bethany asked breathlessly, shocked to her soul about Steve’s abrupt change of heart, but too excited to look too deep at it,

“Yeah, go on, I really appreciate the work you’ve put in. Hopefully, a week like this won’t happen again any time soon if this meeting goes well.”

Bethany smiled at Steve in gratitude, before turning on her heel and leaving, eagerly anticipating getting home to wine and a hot bath to worry about why this meeting was so important and why it had caused her usually mild-mannered boss to turn into an ogre.

***

“Steve… babe… time to wake up…” You laugh softly at your husband adorable nose scrunch as he tried to avoid your fingertips that brushed his hair back from his face, “I know you’re sleepy, but you know that the big guns will come blazing soon…”

“Five more minutes. I’ll be awake soon… I’m thinking…”

You snort at that comment, knowing full well that your husband of the past five years _was_ , in fact, most likely to be thinking about something. That crazy intelligent brain of his was why he was the CEO of his own company, why you and he could live as you did, why the crucial meeting that took place yesterday was a complete success, and, most importantly, a certain little someone was going to be able to attend the best school in the area,

“DADDY!”

“AGGHHH NOO! ANNIBELLY ATTACK!”

You laugh as your and Steve’s daughter, Annabelle, launched herself at the bed and started placing kisses all over her dad’s face, she had missed him fiercely this week as he had been desperately trying to find a way to keep his company from the hands of a hostile takeover by Red Skull Industries.

It was your baby’s idea to send her favourite teddy bear to her dad for “good luck”, you jazzed it up with the extra additions, knowing Steve would hand them over to the women who worked as his assistants, but it was Captain Bear that would help him through that last meeting, and it had worked.

Captain Technical still belonged to Steve Rogers, and he now had 45% partner in the worlds most up and coming technological genius, Shuri Udaku. All his staff could keep their jobs and, if things worked out within the first year, they would all be getting significant pay rises as well.

“So, pretty girl, what do you want to do today?” Steve sat up with Annabelle on his lap, bringing Captain Bear around from his dresser and handing it to her so she squealed with glee,

“Waffles! Then the zoo, daddy! Pengins! Feefants!”

“Y’wanna see the penguins and the elephants, Annibelly? Then that’s what you get, good luck charm!”

“Not a Belly, daddy! I’ma big girl!”

“You’re the best girl, not the biggest! See? Want me to play aeroplanes and prove it?”

“Yeeesss!”  

You shake your head at your two most favourite peoples antics, as Steve started zooming around your daughter without a care in the world, he finally looked happy again after such a scary week,

“I’ll make some breakfast, who wants pancakes?!”

“ME, I DO, I DO!” Identical bright smiles looked over at you and you leave, heading down to the kitchen to get your family ready for the day.

***

“So, yeah, I have no idea what the hell was wrong this week, but if he thinks that one box of chocolates and some cheap as hell roses is going to make up for this week’s shit show then he’s sorely mistaken,”

You look at the woman ahead of you in the queue at the coffee shop you and Steve had stopped off at after the zoo, letting Annabelle sleep for a little bit before taking her out to an early dinner and then heading home,

“Right?! Like, I don’t care how hot this guy is, there is no way to act like that around your staff! He isn’t the captain of _anything_ , it’s his staff that do all the work, anyway. Yeah, Steve Rogers seriously needs to get laid,”

You glare at the back of this woman’s head, then look over at Steve who is holding onto his daughter so gently, rocking her slowly as she slept, and your heart melted at the sight. You looked at the woman again before making your mind up. You tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention,

“Excuse me, but are you talking about Steve Rogers, CEO?”

“Yeah, and?” The woman stared at you, still holding her phone to her ear,

You smile benignly at her to put her at ease, “I heard about him, he’s that one that started up his company from nothing, right? To help doctors surgeries all over the world manage patients better? Didn’t he have like, every bad and debilitating illness known to mankind or something when he was a kid?”

“Uhhh, well-”

“And didn’t his mother die at an early age because of cancer, just as he was given the clean bill of health?” You talk over her, staring her down,

“I d-don’t, I mean, I didn’t know-”

“And wasn’t this technology created solely to help the underfunded public health systems? And he only sells to them at cost? The only way he makes his money is by selling that same technology to private hospitals who can afford the markups?”

“Yeah… that’s true,” she started to look at you curiously, “How did you-?”

“I know for a _fact_ that Steve Rogers is one of the worlds greatest employers, there is nothing that he wouldn’t do for the people that work under him. He was one of the first people to give administration and HR staff the same type of wage and benefits packages as partners and shareholders,”

“Wait, how the hell-”

“I think that one bad week, where he was trying to save everyone’s jobs, would be enough for you to cut him some slack!”

The woman, whose name you still didn’t know and couldn’t be bothered to find out, looked at you in shock, then her eyes darted over to where Steve sat, his head rested back against the seat with his eyes closed, his arms protectively around your daughter.

“You’re his… I didn’t know he was married, or that all these meetings this week were about something so bad.”

“What are you employed as?” You ask after a moment,

“I’m one of his personal assistants.”

“Well, you’re pretty poor at your job then, aren’t you?” You hiss scathingly, and stepped around her, “Maybe you should try and pay closer attention next time, my husband happens to be a wonderful boss and you really should know better. One bad week is not the end of the world.”

You place the coffee orders and grab a couple of blueberry muffins as well, before heading back to your seat, seeing Steve’s face light up into that soft smile that he only ever showed you. The one that made you fall in love with him six years ago, and still caused butterflies in your stomach now,

“So, you met Bethany, huh?”

“Did I make a scene? Terribly sorry,” You shrug, not sorry at all.

Steve gently placed Annabelle back in her stroller, tenderly brushing some hair away from her face, before taking your hands in his,

“You’re the reason I do all this. Annabelle is the reason I can stand doing it for so many hours a day because I have the both of you to come home to,”

“I know, Steve. You don’t have to explain anything to me.”

“Aye aye, Captain,”

You laugh and feel your cheeks heat at the nickname he had given you all those years ago when he had been broke and desperately trying to get this idea of his off the ground. When you had been the reason that he hadn’t given up because you had ordered him to keep going.

“You’re such a sap,” You tease, “You want to head out in a minute?”

“Nah,” Steve sighed, stretching his arms out across the back of the chair, “I’m happy right here with you two. It was all worth it, just to get to right here with you guys.”

You lean forward and capture his lips, with just the softest and sweetest kiss you could manage, seeing as it was a public place, feeling your heart swell with what you felt for him. Steve smiled into the kiss and rested his forehead against yours, giving you a chance to just breathe him in for a moment,

“You’re still a sap.”

“Yeah, I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
